Foxes Bite Nekos
by Artemisfox
Summary: DO NOT READ TILL FINISHED! I WIll LET YOU KNOW WHEN I'M DONE!
1. Amu's Three Words

**ArtemisFox: Hey Guys, sorry but i'm creating a new beginning, so all the chapters i've made already is what's gonna happen after. Ok?**

**Ikuto: So I haven't met Tsukiyo yet?**

**ArtemisFox: Correct! But i may change her name. Tsukiyo, It's getting old.**

**Ikuto: Err, Fine but what's gonna happen in this one.**

**ArtemisFox: Well after months-**

**Ikuto: OR DAYS! (interrupts)**

**ArtemisFox: Or Days, of Shugo Chara Researching. I present to you this!**

**Ikuto: You still didn't answer my question.**

**ArtemisFox: SHHH! **

It was a couple of days after Ikuto had left to search for his father, and Amu was missing him dearly. Sure, she had Tadase but he still never confessed to her. ANd though he was a gentlemen, he didn't give her that same embaressed feeling like Ikuto did.

Oh, how she missed his flirting. But what could she do. Then, out of nowhere, she was hit in the head with a eraser, leaving a long rectangular white mark.

"Let's see if that'll teach you to stop daydreaming in class!" yelled Amu's new teacher, Miss Cornbell. Miss Cornbell worn her brown hair up in a puff (like those ballroom princesess) and worn a tan shirt in a dark brown turtleneck. "Oh i'm sorry!" answered Amu.

All the kids in her class laughed at this event, for her popularity had gone way down hill. But she was accepted as she truly was and made a bunch of new friends. If only they weren't guardians.

"RING RING RING RING RING" the bell sounded off and all the childeren rushed out. Amu was the the last one. Tadase noticed her seemingly depressed nature and asked her what was wrong. "Nothing. I'm just tired." said Amu in a VERY unconvincing way.

But the king didn't seem to notice, when he patted her back and ran off. "_sigh _If i keep this up, my parents are gonna think i'm sick. Lord knows what'll happen then." she said while smiling to herself. There was no word from her charas, they were all hiding in their half open eggs.

AMu kept her head down the whole way, up untill around the corner. "AMU-CHAN!" yelled Ran in her usual cheery clothing. "Eh?" "Look whose here!" continued Suu. THough Miki didn't sayanything she looked at her with a satisfied and caring smile.

AMu looked up at the bus stop to see Ikuto, in all his charm. AMu couldn't say anything at first, her eyes trembleing with surprise and joy. "What's wrong? Sad that i'm back?" teased the catboy.

"I-Ikuto."

"Yes?" said the neko as he pulled her face right infront of his. One more inch and they'd be kissing. She snapped out of the shock and hugged him.

Never before had Amu produced this type of behavior, but the man she finally realized sheloved, was back. In her arms. Ikuto was extreamly surprised.

He looked exactly like he did when amu grabbed Suu's egg away from him when he licked it. "Wha?" he accidently said. He regreeted it because it made him look just like any other guy. Face it, he had worked hard on his look and charm.

"Oh, Ikuto. I'm so glad your back." SHe said as he released him from her embrace. "Heh, I never would of thought the person that "hated me" would have missed me." Ikuto said as he messed with the young girl's hair.

"Err." blushed Amu. There was a moment of silence as the two exchanged glances, Amu shook away from Ikuto's hypnotic gaze and said ,"I-Ikuto." "Hm?" "Uh, she figeted around with her hands, well, I-I-I lov..." Amu looked up, still bushing, to see Ikuot looking at her with wide eyes.

"I-I _sigh, _she closed her eyes tightly and spoke the three words Ikuto dreamed for, " I love you." Again a moment of strict silence. AMu could feel Ikuto's gaze at her and kept her eyes shut.

_Oh man what did i just say? He never loved me, he just liked teasing me, ne? _She slowly opened her eyes to see Ikuto in tears that had not been broken. The sweet smile on his face made AMu skip a heartbeat. "Amu.." He pulled he to his chest and hugged her as it began to rain. "I love you too" She cried in his chest while answering his embrace. Ikuto's eyes were watering but AMu could not tell whether it was the soft rain of his own tears.

Ikuto wondered the same.


	2. Tadase Finds Out

**ArtemisFox: Hey guy! Wow I'm doing both "AMU'S THREE WORDS" chapter and this one in the same day. Man I'm emproving.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, now you type chapters as fast as normal people. **

**ArtemisFox: What's your problem?**

**Ikuto: I can't belive you made me and some Oc a couple. I LOVE AMU! SHE'S JUST CONFESSED**

**ArtemisFox: _sigh _I'm sorry.**

**Ikuto: What? (suspicious) PS. did i spell suspicious right? THe spell check things not **

**Tip: **

**_writing like this =_ thoughts**

* * *

Now it was official they were boy-friend and girlfriend. After the whole confession scene at the bus stop both said their farewells to eachother and went home. "Amu and Ikuto sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." sang Ran. Then Suu joined in," First; comes love then comes marriage..."

Both charas were looking at their blue companion, hoping she'd get the message. She didn't. Miki was too busy day dreaming and drawing her favorite cat chara, Yoru. It was Yoru giving her a surprise kiss on the cheek. She laughed at the thought. Neither Master nor chara knew her feelings toward the young cat, and she planned to keep it that way.

(MIRU ALL THE WAY)

"Stop it, you guys" spoke a blushing Amu, " It's too early for that!" "You mean too late." stated Miki drifting toward the clock on the desk. "Eh?" asked the green and pink females. Their gaze turned into shock as they realized it was already 2:57! O^O.

"AH, O MY GOSH!" yelled Amu as she dashed to turn the light off. Lord knows what would happen if her parents found out. Since she had been her real self they were treating her just like any other girl. "Aww, i don't wanna go to sleep yet!" said Suu. "Oh, come on Suu. Tomarrow will come soon anyway." said Ran as she pulled both blue and green charas to their eggs.

When she was well dressed for sleeping, she thought of the most difficult thing that would have to happen. She would have to tell Tadase-kun.

_Why on Earth didn't i think of this before?_

* * *

It was right after the school ended that She decided to tell them. Well, a annoying kid named Anika saw her darw Ikuto's name in her notebook a thousand times, so of course she had to thereaten her that if she didn't tell Tadase, Anika would tell him. Along with a bunch of crappy stories that she had seen Ikuto and Amu kiss, which was so NOT true.

Guardians:

Tadase: King

Nadeshiko: Queen

Kukai: Jack

Yaya: Ace

Amu: Joker

"So lets get down to business" stated Tadase in all his businessly mannor. "If there was anything to do." said Kukai with a bored expression on his face. "Nothing exciting happens anymore" cried Yaya with fake anime tears.

_Oh man, they are just asking for me to confess. _Amu had been looking down at the ground for quite some time and hadn't said anything since the usual "Hi" and "Uh Huh" to the conversation. Then Tadase, noticing Amu's distress, said "Amu, have you have anything to say?"

_AAAH! SHIT! whoa no bad words here. but still... AAAH _"Well?" asked Nadeshiko a little annoyed with "Non-talking" act. "Oh well ..." said Amu. Tadase continued to press Amu and said," Yes, Amu" Amu, not thinking and not noticing the figure out side the door, said," Oh, It's nothing. It's just i lost my sister's toy and now she's really sad."

"Oh, said Tadase as he reached over to touch her shoulder which cause a semi-explosion to happen,"Well I hope you find it, Amu-chan. You know how much your family means to me. Especially you, your always in danger from Easter and X eggs." And with that Tadase released her and sat back down into the seat.

_OH MY GOD! Did He just call me, AMU-CHAN. And that "Especially You" part. WAS that a confession. O MY GOD, I'm gonna be Ms. Amu Hotori! Wait What about Ikuto? _**"HEY TADASE!" **yelled someone. Much to AMu's dismay, it was Anika. "YES!" answered Tadase, being the gentleman he is. **" YA KNOW AMU HINAMORI, SHE'S IKUTO TSUKIYOMI'S GIRLFRIEND!" **

**_HOLY ****_**


	3. Chapter 1

**ArtemisFox: Hi guys me again. I heard about an anime/manga called Shogo Chara. Checked it out and I fell in love with Ikuto. The sexiest neko in the world. And to all you guys that love Tadamu guess what I'm matching Ikuto up with my oc so AMU + TADASE ALL THE WAY. I used to love Amuto but Ikuto deserves better. Sorry but I just don't like Amu very much. ~.~ T.T Oh well. Ikuto! Cue disclaimer! **

**IKUTO: Why should I. **

**ArtemisFox: Because I'm pairing you up with the love of your life and you two will live in paradise forever. **_Continues with sparkly eyes_

**IKUTO: And … **_**asks **__hopefully and gets closer to Artemisfox._

**ArtemisFox: … **

**IKUTO: Come on. You can do it. ArtemisFox: FINE! ….. And in that paradise you two… will…**_sigh_** have sex! Alright! **

**IKUTO: Thank you. **_Teasingly_**ArtemisFox does NOT own Shogo Chara or Kingdom Chara if you read the manga ArtemisFox: Your not welcome.**_Crouches in a corner feeling dirty_

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise over the border. It's warm glow along with the beutiful color of gold was enough to make anyone think they were sure to have the best day of their lives.

Unfortunatly Tsukiyo, was one of those people. The young teen had woken up from a ray of light shing from the blinds and was in the middle of a grand yawn, which needed to arms spread apart to complete the action. After a dim smile at the latest rock band poster "Three Days Grace" she had hanging on her wall , she walked down the carpet covered stairs. Now the young girl knew that she was overexposed, even for family but, hey it was a Saturday. Tsukiyo was wearing a worn-out, short sleeved shirt that exposed her right shoulder. Along with getting on her nerves when it continued to slide furthur down, it was black striped with a cute skull symbol in the middle. After all the "Devil May Cry" attire, it was brighted up with a short pair of mens boxers, which continually got on her mother's nerves. " 'Morning" yelled a "Out of It" redhead as she rubbed her eye.

Now most people would be greeted with a "Good Morning" or a "Welcome back, Sleepy head" from there mothers but then again. This was a teenagers life. "WHAT! YOUR STILL NOW READY!!!" Yelled a P.O'd Aki Okinawa. Still frightened by the sudden out burst she replied a very well awake "Eh?!" "THIS IS A SCHOOL DAY! I CAN'T BELIVE YOUR NOT READY! YOU WOKE UP AND TOLD ME YOU'D GET READY!" Tsukiyo would have argued but the waving a highheel shoe maniac was enough to turn anyone's idea into mush.

It was still a surprise to Tsukiyo's mother that she was in time to get on the 8:00 bus for "Bridgeway High." Little did she know that the only reason her daughter did, was because of her own annoyance in lectures that seemed to continue forever for Tsukiyo. Which was known to come if she hadn't made it and her mother were to drive her there._ "This day is turning out really bad. But hey, Never judge a book by it's cover!" _thought the "Still hanging On" teen, while sighing relive. The school day had come and gone for the children. There was a sudden change in weather causing dramatic flash flooding. All students were sent home early. It was quite an exciting event sense the light had gone out. Some younger students were even cheering for their "First Tornado". As I have said before, Tsukiyo was one of them. Though it was even more embarrasing for a senior in highschool to be doing such random things. Though it wasn't unusual from her reputation.

This young teen named Tsukiyo was also anything but those mall girls that say," Yeah totally." all the time. She spoke her mind and usually started fights. She always came out on top, though she had bloody knuckles whenever she came back. Sure, Tsukiyo had gotten beat at batttles but most were "Yo Mama" fights. She was never that good with words. And the redhead wasn't a fool ether she knew when girls were making fun of her and when people were lying to her though she had no clue when boys where flirting with her. Which was kinda weird for a shojo watching "Fangirl" Most would blush if ANY guy walked past them.

Anyway it seemed like all the bad luck had been forgotten and left behind. Boy, was she wrong. The NEW "Series Of Unfortunate Events" began after she turned the doorknob and had gotten in the middle of a important phone call.

"Yes. I see. But Maxwell, what about the kids. Yes, they are all preared. Well i didn't think we'd be leaving so soon." stated a stressed out Aki in a telephone converense. The words "leaving so soon" was when the eldest daughter really started listening. "I know, but we don't have that much money, Even with your job." There was a akward silence when Tsukiyo turned off the alarm. "... What? Really! OH THAT'S GREAT HONEY! See I knew that extra-work would pay off! Now we will have enough money to live off of. I wonder what life will be like in Japan." That was all it took to get Tsukiyo worried. "JAPAN!" Apparentally her mother didn't notice her and earned a startle, while hanging up. "Oh, sweetie your back. How was your day?" asked the "concerned" mom. "NEVER MIND THAT WHAT'S THIS ABOUT JAPAN!" "Oh, I'm sorry dear. I should of told you, but you were in your rebellious stage." _I'M IN ONE RIGHT NOW! _"But, ... uh remember those japanese lessons i taught you?" "Yeah?!" "We'll that was so you could have the native language for your new home. I'm sorry but,..." All of time and space stoped for Tsukiyo-chan. "We're moving too Japan."

This caused a dramatic change for Tsu-chan and that non-cooked pizza she ate at lunch time wasn't helping either but she had a real bad feeling in the pit of er stomache. "I'm sorry sissy." then said Amaya, her little 5 year old sister. She had gotten a ladder and bit her ear. It was her only weakness, like "Achilles's Heel". If anyone bit her ear and a dramatic change had fallen on her, then she would turn totallaly unconsious. basically a romote control "Fainting". For how long varied.

Almost on cue she awoke from her slumber to be in a white, Honda Pilot. "What? huh? What's going on?" asked the confused Tsu-chan who was starting to get a "Clean" hangover. Aki, her mom looked at her indirectly in the rearview mirrior to say,"Good morning, sleepyhead." Then a sudden flash back of what happened flashed in her mind. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN,"SLEEPYHEAD." YOU KNOCKED ME UNCONSIOUS!" All her shoutings were in a whisper tone since Amaya was sleeping. "Sorry, but lord knows what you'd do if she'd hadden't. Even Mothers get scared of their off-spring." said a cheerful mom. "Children. Mother's get scared of their children." Tsukiyo wasn't one who'd like to think her parents were young like her and had had,"erges" to have her and Amaya.

Just like she was quick to start, she was quick to finish, she had plenty of time to clam down of her unexpected sleep. Tsukiyo noticed her "unusual surroundings" out the car window. There were lots of bulidings and people. "Too much for one person!" though Tsukiyo. Who could blame her? She had lived in the "Centenial Lakes" a local neighborhood right outside of the tourist attraction. A large market area, both sisters would play "Blue punch-buggy" on the cars they'd see, only if traffic was slow they would use people. "Uh, Mom where are we?" "Tokyo, dear and right outside of Kyoto." "How did we get here all of a sudden?!" "You were alseep for 2 days. We have already taken a flight and are nearing our new home. Oh look, ther's your new school! Seiyo Academ, i belive.

* * *

**TSUKIYO'S POV**

"It didn't look too bad. Looked just like my old school except my best friend, Sefora-chan isn't there. Aww. I'm gonna miss her so much. We would talk about all types of anime. Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, Shugo Chara-" ... "Why did i just say "Shugo Chara"? Man, i make up the weirdest names! There were many kids with weird hairstyles but one just knocked me off. PINK?!! Come on. I respect blue and blonde is normal but pink!! Seriously! The chick's probably a weirdo. The blond girl has bad choice for clothes even for me. And i'm the one who is a cross dresser.

* * *

Anyway all the rest of the way, Tsukiyo was wondering how could she be so stupid when she thought that "Mommy just wants you to learn Japanese" lesson was just out of goodness of "Mommy's" heart.

She was glad the movers had already put their stuff in the new house caused she collapsed on her bed from standing all day. She was so tired she didn't even mind her mom telling her that she was to go to her new school tomorrow. She was too zoned out since it was pretty late. It wasn't until she was on the bus that she realized never stay up with your computer until 7:23 on a school day. On the bus everyone was looking at her. She had such a weird figure that they couldn't keep their eyes off. Of course Tsukiyo would never admit it but she was a natural hottie.

Her curves were perfect and her skin was as smooth as silk. It was also close to tan. She had long orange hair she usually tied back in a pony tail. Along with two red beaded accessories that allowed two long strips of her hair to drape over her body. It wasn't only her hair that attracted their attention she also wore a Chinese turtle neck dyed black with gold outlining it, Along with black baggy pants. " YouTube isn't worth it." She kept repeating to herself trying to stay awake. The clothes and attitude she had on impacted the students that she was ,"Cool and Spicy" just like a certain pink head. She took one step in the class room and everyone was looking at her.

* * *

**TSUKIYO'S POV**

I take one step in there and every ones gawking at me. I pretty sure it's my hair though i don't understand why there was a pink haired girl over there. You'd think they'd be used to it. Oh well.

The teacher then said," This is miss Tsukiyo Okinawa she's our new student. Treat her respectfully and properly." She spoke like they actually would. Newsflash they don't give damn. I'd been through my old school and it's a jungle they'd treat you like crap if you even suggest your actually NICE. Ever heard of it. When the teacher said to say hi. I gave the class a cold glare and said nothing. They all looked away from me. I guess i have a really cold glare. But one one student didn't look away. It was pinkie girl over there. She seemed to smile at me. I thought she was looked like an old grandma staring at me like i was doing something she'd expect. I had to go sit next to her only for this class i hoped.

* * *

Tsukiyo ended up having the pink haired girl next to her in every class whether she was infront of her, beside her, or behind her. The girl never spoke to Tsukiyo but she looked at her alot. Tsukiyo pretended not to notice though it was annoying the heck out of her.

She was glad to be home or her new home. At least Amu wasn't there. (She had heard a girl called her name while going on the bus.) Amu walked home, so Tsukiyo could look forward to when she got on the bus. She opened the door and saw...

* * *

**ArtemisFox: Cliffhanger. ... T.T i'm depressed**

**IKUTO: What you don't know what a cliffhanger is?**

**ArtemisFox: No, i'm thinking that people aren't gonna review or even read this since i didn't really add you much.**

**IKUTO: ... WHAT YOU DIDN'T !? D:**

**ArtemisFox: Nope. *.***

**IKUTO: WELL DUH NOBODY'S GOING TO READ IT! THEY WANT THIS TO BE A ME X OC ! NOT OC'S LIFE STYLE MEETING AMU!**

**ArtemisFox: T.T I'm sorry but i need to build the plot-... WAIT YOU DIDN"T READ IT!**

**IKUTO: uh **

**ArtemisFox: YOU"D KNOW IF YOU WERE IN THEIR OR NOT IF YOU"D OF READ IT. YOU &$%^$$%$$! _Chases Ikuto around with a sword_**

**WHO KNOWS: uh i'm in the next chapter so if you want to see me review and she'll make another chappie. Kinda like a double cliff hanger huh. _silence ... WHO KNOWS helps ArtemisFox kill Ikuto._**

**ArtemisFox: All reviews are welcome just not too harsh of flames! Low self esteem. Oh and i changed it. The last "Chapter 1" i had sucked. and please please review. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CLICK THAT ORANGE ICON!**

**Ikuto: They shouldn't you tried to kill me! **

**ArtemisFox: Would you rather me kiss you.**

**Ikuto: Maybe**

**ArtemisFox: ... Pervert**

**Ikuto: _shrugs_**

**A LITTLE LOWER**

**COME ON!**

**PLEASE! I ONLY GOT FOUR!**


	4. Chapter 2

**ArtemisFox: AAAAAAAHHHHHH**

**IKUTO: Damn it what! You've been screaming for the last two hours.**

**Artemis Fox :I got two reviews you may not think that's much but it's a whole lot to me! THANK YOU SO MUCH. (reposting it but it's still made by me, Artemis Fox)**

**IKUTO: Yeah great now can we get to the story now! And stop yelling. Your giving me a headache.**

**ArtemisFox: ;( Can anime characters get headaches ?**

**IKUTO: Ahh… I don't know but your making my head hurt how about that.**

**Artemis Fox : Fine**

**IKUTO: KAY Artemis fox does not own Shogo Chara or anything. Except Tsukiyo. The oc.**

Tsukiyo was standing in the door amazed by the sight she saw. It looked like a hurricane had hit her house. Ripped clothes everywhere. Chewed up shoes and ripped dolls belonging to her sister. "Mom !" she yelled wondering if everyone saw this or it was her imagination. Her mother came in holding dog by the collar. "Yes dear err could you help me." The dog was orange and had a bushy tail with a white tip at the end. Tsukiyo ran over and helped put the dog in the garage. When they were done she asked," What's up with the dog?" "Oh fox sweetie. ,Like that was any better, Your father accidentally bought him on the Internet ,can't return him and nobody wants a fox for a pet." They all say there a nusience.

* * *

**TSUKIYO' POV**

I walk in and next thing you know I have a pet fox that just ruined the house. Now I just had to wait 5 more seconds until mom would ask me."Tsukiyo, dear could clean the house for me. I need to calm down your sister and buy some new dolls." Of course

"What about Dad?"I replied none to nicely but what can she expect! Me cleaning this whole house. "Dad's in Phoenix, Dear. He went to a convention." I dropped my why-should-i-have-to-do-it-act when i heard that. Yeah of course i loved my dad,but him somewhere else other then here. Knowing all the women that look at him. But still he always sent postcards on time so that's gotta mean something right. Anyway i gave up the argument and cleaned the house. Every freaking shoe, doll, shirt. I went to sleep at 9:57 and wondered if i should stay up with my laptop but then remembered my morning bus ride. (PS yesterday was Friday so this is Saturday) I woke up at 3:21 and heard barking. I went to the kitchen and saw a note. Apparently my mom agreed to go to Chuck E Cheeses today. I was glad it also said in the note that i got to name it since i had worked me butt off i got to name it. I hope to god that it liked me.

* * *

Tsukiyo walked in the garage and saw the little fox on the front of the car. It was staring at her with it's golden eyes. She thought they were beautiful but could pierce her soul. "This must of been what my class mates were feeling." thought Tsukiyo but she let that slip when she felt the soft and bushy tail of the fox brush her leg. It surprisingly liked her. She sat down and took out and old sock from the landry basket. Goku turned out to be very cleaver. (No I'm not naming it from Dragon Ball Z but from Saiyuki. I hate DBZ sorry i just do) Tsukiyo had hid the sock behind the tire and it sniffed it out the second she showed him her hand. Goku also learned to play hide and seek or rather just hide, You'd think i'd be easy to find a orange fox but he was so good at it, Tsukiyo sometimes wondered if he was even in the room. It was about 2 hours later when mom pulled up in the driveway. Apparentaly the Chuck E Cheese guy cussed so she wanted Amaya to get out as fast as she could.

* * *

**TSUKIYO'S POV**

I ended my playing with Goku then. I was happy when he whined for me to come play some more. Now I don't mean it like that. I'm not that cruel . But it just meant that Goku really liked me even though he only whined for about 2 minutes. I got the feeling he realized he was whining an stopped. Cute and cool little guy. I admired him for his cleverness and sudden change of attitude. I just knew that he would immediately switch from cute little fox to ravenous canine in battle. I guess that's why i like him so much. I mostly went on You tube and Tinier me after that.(Tinier me is a website for anime lovers. Really not as good as it sounds but that's my OPINION! I don't want to be responsible for you missing your maybe favorite website alive. T.T) Time flys by so quickly after what seemed to be only 30 minutes turned out to be 5 hours. wow. Since I had been on my lab top for so long i had to go to sleep at 9:43. Normaly i would complain but my eyes were actually hurting.

(TIME JUMP) The next day i set my alarm for 9:12 so I would have at least some time before we had to go to church. Both me and Amaya agreed that it was boring and slow. But worst of all it had a clock that just teased you with the however many minutes you have left. I was about to get off of my bed when i felt something underneath me. I literaly jumped off the bed when i felt them. THEY WERE EGGS. NO! NOT ANYTHING NORMAL UNDER A GIRL BUT EGGS! There were three of them. One orange and red, one red and black and one white and gold. THen i heard barking (do Foxes bark or say anything)

* * *

Goku had heard her jump and barked at the noise. Tsukiyo forgot all about the eggs and smiled warmly remembering how Goku had kept scratching at the sock trying to rip it. "Such perseverance" she thought. She didn't even notice the orange and red egg moving. "I wish i was a fox." Tsukiyo whispered only to her a loud and random"YOU ARE!" "AAHHH!!!"

* * *

**TSUKIYO'S POV**

Somehow my whole body eneded up on the **EXTREAMELY **hard floor. I know that there are tatami mats on them, but geez. Wait... I'm complaining about the floor when i was just assalted by a ... a... what was that? "Um, Tsu-chan? You okay?" I opened my eyes to see the creature standingon my forehead leaning over The thing that assalted me was a little fox fairy thing. It of course had fox ears and tail, along with red highlights in her orange hair. She also wore a little dark green dress that had no straps,and ended right after her thighs. It also had gold markings. And for shoes she had white socks strapped with brown ropes along with amber sandles. "Uh, yeah. I guess-" "That's great! Ranco-chan thought you were hurt." That's it! Enough with the monkey business! I shook my head violently so she would get off. The weird thing is the fox thing was floating! Floating. And how could foxes talk? OH FORGET IT! NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE!

"Oh Tsu-chan why are you so mad." I stood up to meet her height and grabbed it. "Ahh Tsu-chan eck eck eck" I was streaching the inside of the fox robot's mouth continually. It was probably my little sister's idea of a prank. Use one of her old toys to trick your own sister. Why i'm gonna kill that girl! Sadly, i didn't realize my only con for grabbing her mouth. She had fangs. "OWWW!!" I releashed my grip and licked my injury. "Damn it" I whispered under my breath. "Oh I'm sorry, Tsu. I didn't mean too. It's just my fangs and your skin." She was so adorable. Sad, but adorable. And i was the one who grabbed her. Aww!

"Oh don't worry!" i grabbed her gently and held her close to my chest so she could hear my heart beat. "Ehh?" she asked. "Can you hear my heart?" "Nya" I'll take that as a yes. "Well then, if i'm still alive then there's nothing to be sorry about." I always used to do this with Amaya when she was over-sorry. "Oh Tsu-chan your so nice. I'm so glad your my new mommy." I laughed at the comment,"Mommy." I swear i could hear her purr or something. Wait what? " Hey, uh Ranco?" "Yeah!" "2 things. 1; what do you me i'm your "Mommy?" and 2; What are you?" "Oh, Ranko releashed her hug and jumped up i front of her, i'm your guardian chara. Your would be self if you wanna be spacific." Ok that's one question, half way answered. "And i'm gonna be with you untill you become me." "I'm gonna become a foxgirl." "Heh, in a way." This is gonna take a while "Well come on, i'm getting kinda bored sitting around here. Let's take a walk to the park and you can explain everythingon the way."

* * *

So they went for a walk around the block and Ranco told Tsukiyo everything but there really wasn't much TO tell. All she told her about was about the x eggs and character changes. Tsukiyo was so fascinated about the chara change thing that she didn't even notice Amu following her. But Ranco did. She whispered to her about Amu causeing Tsukiyo to jump around to the back facing Amu. Amu was surprised from her finding her that she kinda zoned out. Tsukiyo yelled," Why are you following me? You stalker! "Hey i'm not a stalker and i'm trying to help you-" "HOW THE HECK ARE HELPING ME! " I know about the Gardian Charas." Just then Ran, Miki and Suu came out. "Wow Amu-chan she also has three." shouted Ran as she looked at the three eggs in her pocket of her jeans. "WHAT" question Amu.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**ArtemisFox: WOw typing is tough. I hope you guys like it. I worked all day on this.**

**IKUTO: Again i'm not in this! What's the deal. **

**ArtemisFox: Don't worry. Next chapter's all planned out and the perfect meeting place. Ok?**

**IKUTO: You owe me a treat next time.**

**ArtemisFox: Got it. Oh and for those who don't know who "Who Knows" It's-**

**RANCO: Me! I can't wait for the next chapter. **

**IKUTO: ?**

**ArtemisFox: Hey she's just hatched and is extremely cute, no KAWAII!**

**RANCO: READ AND REVIEW **

**ArtemisFox : Please i'm re-typing all this so it makes sense.**

**IKUTO: Special Thanks to Amuto aldaway and Ahlam96 **


	5. Chapter 3

**ArtemisFox: Hi guys sorry but i've been focusing on my other fanfic,"Who knew Foxes Could Sing" A Goku/Oc story. A saiyuki fanfic. If you do. n't know what Saiyuki is and you hate people cussing. Then it's not a anime for you. If you just ignore the cussing then you may have found your fav anime. That's all i'll tell you.**

**Ikuto: Come on Artemis-chan. I wanna see what's gonna happen. Please**

**ArtemisFox: Aww your so cute when your whiny. And you said "please" so Continue!**

* * *

What? asked Amu, shocked and a little jealous. "Wait a second you've got some explaining to do before you start asking!" said an angry Tsukiyo. " Err,you know the guardians at shool? "Yeah, so what?" Tsukiyo said none too nicely.

_"_Well i guess you could say the protect kids."

"How and from what?"

"How; is by using their charas, them, she pointed. And from What; are x eggs. The X eggs make everybody depressed by stealing their would be selves or their eggs. Everybody has an egg that are their would be selves .Our charas are our would be selves but only they're hatched. And now that I answered your questions you gotta come with me." Amu leaned over and grabbed Tsukiyo's hand. "Hey wait I can't AAH" Amu was running so fast she couldn't answer only her little X hair clip was a heart now. "Maybe she changed when I wasn't looking" thought Tsukiyo. Though she was sure she was watching her the whole time. Before she knew it she was in a beautiful garden that had a gray plastic table with five chairs.( i hope that's the right amount.)

* * *

**TSUKIYO'S POV**

Amu then shouted,"Tadase!" and at the sound of her voice the blonde girl i saw yesterday came from behind the bush. Why in the world was she hiding in a bush? Oh well. The girl said,"Oh Hello Amu chan ." I was wondering why she was blushing when she said Amu's name. Wait was the blond girl a lesbian?!!! Um no offense the those who ,"play for the other team" but hey. It's there life not mine. (I'm sorry! NO OFFENSE TO LESBIANS OKAY! I'm dirt! No! Lower then dirt. I'm dust!) T.T

i guessed named Tadase was speaking to me."huh?" i replied a little meaner then i expected it to be. " Welcome Miss Okinawa. I am Tadase the King and this is my chara Kiseki . And Amu-chan here is the joker." I looked over at her and noticed her blush when she called her," Amu-chan." like she instead heard this"This sexy, beautiful one i want to be my girlfriend is Amu-chan." Oh.. um Tadase?" "Yes?" she said very politely.

"Um don't you have to be a guy to be a king." (TSU)

"Yes, so?"(TADASE)

"Your a girl!"(TSU)

"AAAHHHH!, shouted Amu while waving her arms around like a lunatic in front of me, How Could YOu SAY THAT! I'm sorry! TADASE!" (TSU)

"What?" i asked her. (TSU)

"HE"S A GUY! GUY!" (AMU)

"EHH!" I turned to look at him. He was bright red. Though i knew i had screwed up big time. Though it was **REALLY **funny. (TSU)

"Eh. Gomen" (TSU)

I didn't know there was more untill a brown haired guy nudged me. "huh ?" I said again. " I'm Kukai, the jack and this is Daichi my chara. " A blue haired chara was next to him Then a purple haired girl said," I'm Nadeshiko and this is my chara, Temari. A purple haired chara with a kimono was next to her. Then a pigtailed girl shouts,"I'm Yaya and this is my chara Pepe. A baby chara was next to her and i didn't like that pink outfit but so be it.

I guessed i should introduce myself so i said." I'm Tsukiyo and this is MY chara Ranco." Then all the charas camedown on her like she was a celebrity i got the feeling she was a little claustrophobic but she seemed alright. In the mist of all that brown haired kid, what was his name? Oh yeah Kukai dragged me in their circle. When he let go I immediately said." OK Your the King, the Queen, the Jack, the Ace, the joker. Your all filled up now. Why did you bring me?" "

Well we think your the Knight aka you belong in the guardians. "Hm., I didn't like signing up for something i know nothing about, "What would i have to do.?" "Well ,said Yaya, you gotta Character Tranform and you can wear this. What she held up was my worst nightmare. A pink cape that looked like a checker board.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Before the Guardians even knew it Tsukiyo was walking out the door saying "I Quit!" "WAIT!" shouted Kukai and Yaya. "Hey get off of me! No way am i wearing that." she told them. They had wrapped their hands arond her legs. "You don't have to! Just stay!" Tsukiyo smiled warmly at their words.

It reminded her of Goku, her fox when she had stopped playing with him. "Fine but two things one how do you Character Transform and two can i go home after this I gotta get use to this. "Sure you can, answered Nadeshiko, and all you have to do to Character Transform is say, " MY OWN HEART! UNLOCK!.

"Ok ,Tsukiyo replied, and shouted," MY HEART UNLOCK!" She begain feeling the changes in her body. Her ears turned into a foxes ears. She grew a tail. Her clothes changed into a brown sleevless shirt with armor on her shoulders and shins. Her pants changed into a short skirt covered in bandages. Everyone one said Kawaii (cool) to her change. "Wow Kawii!" "When those other eggs hatch you can Character Transform into them to since you also have a lock on that cat bell collar ." said Miki "What?" said all the others including charas. Tsukiyo knew they would ask her more but she left it to Amu and sneaked out the door pretending not to hear.

* * *

**TSUKIYO'S POV**

**"**Wow, i'm a fox." I wonder what i can do. " Ranco!" I called " What can i do ? " "Uh , i guess what ever you what i guess." said Ranco. Not much help but she seemed to be having as much fun as me. " Oh let's come up with a name!"shouted Ranco. That's something i could. "Definately! How about... Canine Assassin! Since i'm the knight." Ranco looked relived." Great! I'm glad you chose "Assassin" because i don't like knight very much."

"Too true." i said while i ruffled Ranco's hair. I was amazed how high i could jump. I was already on one of those constuction sites. I looked down at a park a few blocks away and saw some tires that looked like they'd be fun to scratch. I then shouted without me even knowing,"Blood Speed!' and ran off toward it. But something didn't feel right. I know this was the chara change thing and Ranco was in the egg in me but i felt another presence there. I heard it whispering," Look for People. Look for Blood."

It was terrifying. It souded like a murderer. Then it hit me. A pain like no other. I felt weak, like it was taking over me. I felt myself crying and screaming. I saw myself in my head battling something complietely dark. I was losing i could feel it but then something rose behind me. It was the two eggs i then saw the opponent getting weaker but still able to fight. I didn't snap out of it until Ranco said," Hey you ok." Just like that it disappeared. I was still scared. Worried that it was about to come back but when i saw Ranco's face i couldn't be happier. I hugged her instantly and thought she understood. "I knew you were worried but not worried enought to cry.?"

I felt my eyes they were wet. I shook them off and went towards the tires. "Achoo!" i sneezed. " someone must be talking about me." Though i said that i wasn't really worried about it. Just wondering what was that thing.

* * *

**Back at the Royal Garden**

"She seems to be fine." said Tadase right after Amu explained about the three eggs. "Yeah but we don't know if it'll stay that way replied Nadeshiko."What do you are you guys talking about ?" asked Amu a little confused. "Tsukiyo." replied Kukai. "What about her?" "Well the knight is said to be a murderous Gaurdian. That's why you never see knights on cards because they were kicked out."Tadase said grimly. "Too much to handle." blurted out Yaya. "That's why we were in the bushes. We didn't know what would happen. But from seeing Tsukiyo she may have changed our minds. said Kukai. "But were not sure." said Nadeshiko. Amu looked at the floor and then said," All we have to do is wait and see what happens agreed?" "Hai".

* * *

**TSKIYO"S POV**

I decided to shake off what ever kind of fear i had on me. When i got tired of ripping tires i just sat down and looked at the sun for a while. Ranco had gone in her little egg so i was all by myself. But why should i be scared i was the strongest girl before Ranco and the Guardians now i'm the strongest girl in the world! Eventually i started to close my eyes untill i fell asleep. I dreamed about my charas and guessed what they'ed look like before not even dreams could reach me.

* * *

**IKUTO'S POV**

Yoru was bothering me again for the tenth time. " Come on Ikuto i wanna play." "Well go find something." "Nya!" he replied with a stubborn tone before he went off. I decicded to wait and see what he would bring back so i sat on a hill waiting. "That little cat's a pain." But then again so is Utau. It sickens me to think i let her kiss me. Oh well. Then i heard the little cat shout something about tires. "Ikuto Ikuto guess what i find tires- "Good!" I interuppted "GO play with that.!" But i can't pick it up and it's the biggest one." "Then go pick something smaller. But the rest of them are ripped. I paused for a mmoment there. "RIPPED" was what he said. Since i had nothing better to do I went over to the opposite side of the park to see where the tires were when i spotted two eggs in a little black bag. It was attached to something orange. "Maybe one of those are the embryo?" Yoru didn't say anything so i figured he must of spotted them too. I then Character Transformed in to Black Lynx just incase that orange thing wasn't giving up the eggs and walked over there.

* * *

**TSUKIYO"S POV**

I was sleeping peacfully when i heard someone probaby a little kid say," Hey Ikuto it's a foxgirl and she has a golden egg." I opened my eyes to see a teenage boy i'd say around 17 infront of me looking at me with dark blue eyes that seemed to be curious. He had dark blue hair that shined liked the moon and had cat ears and tail. I felt my eyes turn to slits and scratched him. "Err." i say i was jumping behind him and was in attack mode. "Well aren't you the fiesty type little kitsune. (the nine tailed fox on Naruto) he said. I growled at him calling me fiesty when he was the one laying on top of me reaching into my pocket. I reached in to my pocket but only found one egg it was the black and red one. "Is this the embryo." he said. That was it I ran up to him and tried to wipe that smirk off his face but he doged it. He then said ,"Slash Claw." but he said it like it was a game. It hit me straght on but i shrugged i off. I will make this cat die! I chased him all the way on top of the constuction site. I knew this time i'd get my eggs back. I rowled showing him my teeth and prepared for the attack. Why does he have to be so goddamn annoying!

* * *

**IKUTO'S POV**

Man, this girl is so cute to tease. She was showing me her fangs that looked as white as the she was as wild as her animal. This girl was like a little puppy was just couldn't jump high enough to get it's toy. And i was the one holding it. It was all fun and games untll i saw that she had a Humpty Lock on her collar. "Hey, i said, why do you have Amu's Lock!" It was meant for her right?

* * *

**TSUKIYO'S POV **

The teen said something about my lock around my necklace. I have had it ever since i can remember. It was a blue lock with a lock on it the shape of a cat.," This is mine. You theft now who the hell are you." I yelled as mean as possible though a little confused on how people were asking about my lock.

* * *

**IKUTO'S POV **

The Kitsune asked me my name in a way that litterally shouted ,"Give me Back my egg!" I chuckled under my breath and then said ,"I'm Ikuto. "

* * *

**ArtemisFox: Man this was long**

**IKUTO: Yeah but at least she meets me i can't complain too much. Though too much off my personality. I didn't feel i was me .**

**RANCO: He's trying to say he was a bit out of charcter, Artemis chan.**

**ArtemisFox: I'm sorry i haven't watched the anime in a while so if he was off character Please review and tell me how he should act PLEASE i want him to be perfect. But this was kinda too much drama for on chapter but i wanted things to get moving sorry. Oh and i won't be posting up another chapter untill Saturday **


	6. Chapter 4

ArtemisFox: I'm sorry! I'm SORRY! I'M SORRY!

**IKUTO: You should be for making us wait for weeks! You didn't think of me once during those weeks!**

**ArtemisFox: I didn't up think anyone was reading this. I only got five and one of them i did just to see a review. Reviews are such rare animals and everyone sees them but me! _crys in corner and hugs Yoru._**

**IKUTO: ... Ok something about animals and reviews and for those of you who don't know what the hell she's talking about she's basically saying, _walks up on stage _"... HURRY UP AND REVIEW OR I"M NOT MAKING THIS STORY ANYMORE!" **_WHOO! YAY IKUTO WE LOVE YOU!! AHHHH! (shouts fangirls) _**Thank You. Ohh. Thank you.**

**EVERYONE ELSE: ...**

**WHO KNOWS 3: uh three things. ONE: ArtemisFox does not own Shugo Chara. TWO: Let's get this Fic started. THREE: IKUTO GET OFF THE STAGE! YOU SUCK AT ACTING! **_runs away from stalker fangirls_

**BUTLER: 1 2 3 Action!**

FLASH BACK _THE NAME'S IKUTO_

**TSUKIYO'S POV**

"Ikuto, huh? That's a weird name. But then again he's a weird guy" Then Ranco butted in my thoughts. " You can't really say anything since you do have me and is very cute ." The little pain. I heard the same little kid's voice say, "Come on Ikuto! We already got her egg. Let's go, I traced the voice to see the cutest little chara i have ever seen.

Cute blue hair. Cute little cat ears. Cute every thing. I then lost myself in Ranco's Character Change and started running toward the little chara. What she had in mind, no idea. POOF

**RANCO"S POV**

One thing i do know is that chara is sooo cute NYA!

* * *

**IKUTO'S POV**

Once again Yoru was bothering me again but this time it was crucial. I saw the kitsune run back at me again. But something was weird her eyes weren't mad. Something else. I jumped out of the way all the same and couldn't believe it. That furious fox forgot all about me and when to Yoru. Telling him how cute he was AND HE WAS PURRING. What happened to the rage the revenge. The fangs! Not that i'm some sort of kill kill kill teen but if she's gonna

"Hey ,I yelled out, what are you doing and who are you!" What ever she was under she snapped out of it and jumped a back flip in the air. Before she was about to land i felt hands take away the egg. She was apparently just as clumsy as Amu. She actually fell down off the construction site.

You'd think a fox that slick would know to land on something, not 50 ft. away from you. I almost felt like i should save her. But i shrugged that feeling off. Why should i. If she had the Embryo she could of wished to be safe. But still she was cute...

* * *

**TUKIYO'S POV**

_Yes! I got my egg back!! Now all i have to do is..."_**AHHHH! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! **I was yelling at Ranco! "How could you slip off a construction site!!!!" "I'm sorry but how many eggs do you have in your hand! ALL?! I wonder who did that!" she replied back. Err. I guess she's right but still imagine you falling 50 ft. down without a parachute. I saw Ikuto with a worried look on his face but he's body looked like he was walking away.

But then the worst of all times. The Murder Voice came back. _Nobody wants to save you. Why should you resist? They're selfish creatures. _That was it I'm though with this voice. I screamed at the top of my lungs," SHUT UP!" It vanished. That'll show it. "Uh Tsu, where did you get those gloves. Oh and one more thing. **WE'RE STILL FALLING!" **

I looked at my hands to see fox paw gloves. Then i had a bad feeling. I knew what to do and why i had these gloves. Apparently so did Ranco. I closed my eyes and leaned toward the rusty metal bars. I was bracing myself for impact

* * *

**IKUTO'S POV**

The next thing i saw didn't make any sense. She was going to try ad catch those iron bars( if your wondering to yourself why he said iron when she just said metal. And thinking what a stupid writer!can't even tell the difference. Guess What. You have no life! Complaining about Iron and metal.)

Well crazy or not she did. I couldn't believe how loud and painful her scream was. It scared me half to death. Without those shoes of hers also helping. I could of swear that the iron would hit bone. (O.O T.T) Her hands were bloody when she finally let go and i could hear her crying cause of the pain.

It made me almost cry. That was it. I'm helping her. Even if she tries to run or attack. No one could have gone through that and still be able to get up and walk. Her wounds looked infected either by the rust or the germs. I jumped down to her and when she saw me she tried to make a threatening look but it's kinda hard when your crying while biting your tongue not to scream.

* * *

**.NORMAL POV**

Tsukiyo jumped back at the sight of Ikuto. Sure he was gonna steal her eggs again she scratched him with her," Fang Slash" and managed to get some blood from Ikuto's cheek. Only at this had been worn out and fainted in Ikuto's arms. (Awww) She only managed to say," I got my eggs back."

Then everything went black. After Ikuto rubbed his new injury. (Maan she's tough) Ikuto carried her to His apartment,( just pretend he did) and place her on his bed. After he had placed a small towel on her head he went to go make some bandages for her hands. It was while he was looking that she woke up.

* * *

**Tsukiyo's Pov**

I woke up to be in someone's house (she couldn't tell if it was an apartment or house) Then next thing i felt was something warm on my head. I tried to move it but the second i moved my hands the second my memory came back along with pain. I cried when i felt it. It was like if i had anyfeeling to it at all it would burn with pain. I reallly had no choice but to just lay here. But how am i gonna tell my family this. "Hi mom my chara Ranco--" Wait! Ranco! Where's Ranco?

Then i saw the neko walk in with a white box. I almost tried to run but my hands made sure i stayed. The only question is what's that bastard gonna do to me. " I think you hurt your hands a little bit" He said. I didn't say anything. I was too disgusted by the little _we are old friends _act.

I snapped out of it when he had somehow got my hand and was wrapping a bandage around it. It HURT LIKE HELL. I know bandages are tight but god a little tighter and i wouldn't be able to feel my hand. Wait that's good right. "Your being awfully quiet." Ikuto said again. I then replied none too nicely,"What are you playing at. You kidnapper." even though i was about the same age as him if not younger. "I think i'm helping your wounds. Now tell me your name and i'll tell you whatever you want to know." I hesitated for a second but still that seemed an OK deal. " Tsukiyo. My name is Tsukiyo."

" Well **Tsukiyo **what do you want to know." "I want to know exactly why you're helping me and where are my eggs?" Then a familiar voice screamed," Nya. Ranco's here. Tsu, Tsu you okay? You dead? I wanna know!" It was kinda weird to hear her not know if i was dead or not but still she was okay. She rubbed against my cheek and then i guess listened to Ikuto. "Well there's your Chara. Not that bad a fighter and why..." He cut off at pretending to be thinking it over. "Because you interest me." I had no iea what he was talking about but he seemed to be sad whe i gave him a questioned look. "Interest? Did i owe you something." Then Ranco butted in. " Oh Tsu-chan He also had a chara. His name is Yoru."

Then the same adorable cat chara came up to me. " I still can believe you'd fall off a construction site." I blushed in embarrassment at that comment but i still raised my bandaged hand to scratch him. ( good scratch not like one of those scratches that draw blood.) The second i touched him the second Ikuto sprouted cat ears and tail. He jumped up on me and started purring.** WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!!**


End file.
